iHalloween Party
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: Halloween Party at Carly's house! This whole story is SEDDIE!


**Yeah, I'm working on my other stories. But until then, here's a oneshot for ya. But, it isn't really halloween themed. Whatever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

I'm sitting on the couch at Carly's, and I can hear them arguing upstairs. By them, I mean Carly and Sam. It sounds a little like this.

"Sam! Come on! Please!"

"No! I am not wearing that!"

"It's a Halloween party, you have to!"

"Never!"

"Sam!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Then Sam came flying down the stairs, and Carly follows close behind. "Sam, come on!" which makes the blonde turn around and fold her arms.

"No, Carly"

"Freddie, help me!"

"Yeah, Cause Sam does whatever I ask her to." I scoff.

"Fredweird's got a point" Sam smirked.

"Sam! Pleeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"If I do, will you stop that?"

"Yes."

"Then fine."

"Really?" Carly squeals, and without waiting for a response, grabs Sam's wrist and drags her up the stairs "This is gonna be so fun!"

An hour later, the party starts. Everyone is happy and it's going great. I'm talking to Gibby when I realize he's not even listening to me, but staring past me. His mouth drops open.

"What is it Gib-" I turn around to follow his gaze, and walking down the steps into Carly's living room is Sam. She looks gorgeous, amazing, just perfect.

She was wearing a strapless white dress, down to her knees, with a line of jewels under the bust. She had a glittering tiara on her head that had to belong to Carly, and soft golden curls framed her perfect face. She spotted me and Gibby and walked over.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

Both of us were silent.

"What are you nubs looking at?"

"You. Please don't hurt me!" Gibby cried, throwing himself on the ground and wrapping his arms over his face.

"Relax Gib. I won't hurt you. Well, not tonight. I know I look weird. I just didn't think I looked that bad…"

Sam, you look-" Sam cut me off.

"Shut up, you don't have to rub it in. I never should have agreed to this stupid costume"

"You look really good." Sam just blushed.

Wait, Sam _blushed?_ No way. She didn't blush. She hates me. It was the lighting. Well, lighting or not, I should take a chance.

No, she hates me. And I hate her.

God, I love her.

**SAM'S POV**

God, I love him.

Wait, what? No! He hates me! I hate him! That will never change! I don't love him!

Who am I kidding, I'm in love with my best friend. And he's in love with my other best friend.

But he said I looked really good. No, he was just being nice. Get it out of your head!

Freddie said something to me. I quickly said "What?"

"Uh, nothing, nevermind." He looks scared.

"No, I didn't hear you. Say it again."

He took a deep breath. "I said, do you want to dance?"

It's at that point I realize we are in the middle of several swaying couples. There's a slow song on. I nod, trying to hide my happiness.

I'm trying to decide if I should put my arms around his neck, or if it's too close. My question is answered when he pulls me close and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm not about to admit it, but this is honestly perfect.

I see Carly and Gibby out of the corner of my eye. They're poised like they were dancing together, but they're frozen on the spot, and they're both staring at us.

The song ends (though I wish it didn't) and we awkwardly pull away.

I have the urge to reach out and press his lips to mine, but I don't want to ruin anything, so I just stand there for a second.

"Uh, thanks. I'm gonna go." I say, walking away.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I took a chance. I asked Sam to dance with me. She said yes. I don't know why I did it, but I pulled her in a lot closer than I expected. When she didn't pull away, I was surprised, but also way too happy.

Now I'm watching her back disappear into the crowd of kids.

**SAM'S POV**

The party was over, those of us who were staying (Me, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy and Griffen) went up to the studio to watch a movie. It was so boring.

"Let's do something else" I complained.

"Yeah" Wendy agreed.

"Okay, how about… spin the bottle?" Carly said.

"No!" I shouted, but nobody listened.

"Yeah, Carly, I don't think-" Freddie started to back me up, but of course Carly interrupted.

"We're playing!"

We all sat in a circle, and Griffen says, "Sam, you spin first." Then everyone except me and Freddie grin likes it's some big joke.

"Uh, Okay…" I reach out and spin it.

They all watch that stupid bottle like it's the most interesting thing in the world. When it stops, They all look a little disappointed. It landed on Griffen.

**CARLY'S POV**

Yeah, so, we're trying to get Sam and Freddie together in a game of spin the bottle. Everyone's in on it except them. It doesn't matter how long it takes, it's just important that this happens. I'll do this the quick way.

Sam kisses Griffen,

Griffen kisses Wendy,

Wendy kisses Freddie,

Freddie kisses me,

I kiss Griffen,

Griffen kisses Wendy,

Wendy kisses Gibby,

And Gibby's spin stopped on Sam.

Sam looked up, and rolled her eyes. Probably because Gibby looked so worried that she'd break his thumbs again. She leaned forward, and they kissed for two seconds.

Then Sam spun the bottle.

Guess where it stopped?

She looked at the bottle, and followed the point to Freddie. Freddie did the same. As if on cue, they both snapped out of it and scrambled up.

"I don't wanna play anymore!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"Too bad!" I say, getting up and shoving Sam towards Freddie. Wendy did the same with Freddie and they collided.

"Do it, Do it, Do it," We all chanted.

Sam looked at him for a second, then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. It lasted maybe 5 seconds before she tried to pull away.

When she did, Freddie grabbed her waist, spun her to face him again, and crushed his mouth to hers again. Wendy and I squealed, Griffen and Gibby high fived.

When they broke apart again, he looked into her eyes.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Wow" he said right back to her.

**SAM'S POV**

Fireworks.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Like it? Hate it? Tell me down there!<br>I am working on my other stories, so sit tight. Happy Halloween!**

**Oh, I should say this. Sam's dress is on my profile. **

**And just for fun, my favorite part from iScream on Halloween;**  
><em><strong>Sam- Wow, a tech-talkin witch boy! Look out ladies!<strong>_


End file.
